Immortal Effect
by Serkyan Lugria
Summary: He became Death itself, but he was betrayed, thrown into the Veil in hopes he would die, except you can't kill Death. He came back, after millennia away from his loved ones, only to find them gone, ripped from him during his absence. OP!Harry/Harem, OC/Jack, M!Shep/Tali
1. I'm what now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Mass Effect or any other game/book referenced in this story.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

" **Alien Language** " / **Emphasized Word**

' _Diary Narration'_

 _Chapter One: **I'm...what now?**_

* * *

It had been a while since he last saw any form of civilization, as he had just drifted about in his ship. It was best this way, as he was still processing all the information he had gathered about the death of his race, and still he wrote about them, so they were remembered forever, immortalized in his words. He had become something of an enthusiast for these things, researching about a topic and cataloguing his discoveries in parchment. He looked down to what he had so far, thinking on what else he could write about his race. "Maybe explaining our connection to Biotics would make wizards easier to understand?" He questioned out loud, his voice reverberating upon the inside of his chambers, as he was the only being living inside his ship. Emerald green eyes turned once more to the parchment laid upon the table, and as an idea struck, he began writing enthusiastically.

 _'They were known as wizards among themselves, but humans called them biotics. To be honest, after the millennia he had lived and the information he had been able to gather from many sources, he agreed. While he still believed in magic, and it was because of its touch that his race had gained such superb powers, they weren't originally_ _ **magical**_ _, in truth they simply had dormant biotic capabilities, which, unlike the Asari, who harnessed that ability from a young age, his people never touched it, unaware of the possibilities. That is where Magic comes into play. It touched these beings, tapping onto their untouched potential, and thus was born the first of the magicals. Again, that is what he discovered through ages of research on magic and biotics._

 _After the first generation, the_ _ **magical**_ _trait had been something a parent could potentially pass onto a child, but as biotics were not always quite so easy to pass on; that bit was a theory of his so far, but it had proven mostly accurate; some children were born with magic but without the biotic power up. These were the so called_ _ **squibs**_ _. Of course, the problem with this theory was that humans weren't known to possess such an ability from birth, at least that is what most believe in, since the ones who_ _ **did**_ _were taken from them and raised in a different environment, with different beliefs and priorities…'_

Harry paused his writing; although there were many substitutes for handwriting, he found the familiarity of a quill and parchment calming; looking out the nearby window, he looked upon the vast darkness, illuminated only by what humans knew as stars, his eyes falling upon his destination, Omega, the space station he hoped would get him privacy, away from any humans. He didn't know how he'd react to being exposed to that race just yet. He removed his glasses from his face; he never got rid of them, even though he didn't need them at all, he wore fake glasses; glasses with no prescription; for the familiarity of it, and because one of his wives, Hermione, would always say she liked how he looked with them on; and rubbed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips as he did so. It had all begun the day the war with Tom ended. After the dust settled, after all the political power that could be gained from such a thing was exhausted, the Ministry had instantly turned their attention on Harry. The Prophet, being the false propaganda paid off by the ministry, began accusing Harry of falling to the Dark Arts, influenced by the Dark Lord. It didn't really matter that at that point he had been married to Hermione and Luna; a Magical Law, which stated that the last scion of an ancient and most noble house must possess multiple wives in order for the house to regain its numbers; and that he was the Head Auror, having dealt with many other threats to wizards the world over.

The first accusation came in the form of his immortality. Dumbledore once theorized it'd happened the very first time he picked up his father's Cloak, he said something about feeling the power of the Elder Wand slipping away, saying that it had found its **owner**. At the time, Harry thought the old man had gone crazy in his old age, but as they say, with age comes wisdom, and he shouldn't forget that wizards can live quite a long time, if they are strong enough. He found out eventually what Dumbledore was referring to, the power of the Deathly Hallows, it had become his to command. From the Invisibility Cloak; a gift from Death to Ignotus Peverell, the youngest of the three and his great-great-great-whatever grandfather from his father's side; he got the ability of passing unnoticed by most people. Only ones in possession of another Hallow were able to detect the power of the Invisibility Cloak. Mad-Eye's magically enchanted eye was able to tell someone was there, but never see through it. From the Elder Wand; Death's gift to Antioch Peverell, the eldest of the three brothers, not passed down but earned through combat; came nearly limitless power to do as he wished. From the Resurrection Stone; Death's gift to Cadmus Peverell, the middle brother and as he found out years later, Tom Riddle's ascendant from his mother's side; came his immortality and the ability to cure others from deadly wounds.

He didn't really understand why he'd been granted these abilities, until one day he dreamed of a meeting with Death itself.

 **†** **Flashback †**

He opened his eyes, noting it was dark, and looked around, seeing that there were trees around him, but they were dead, their branches had no leaves, the bark was darkened and withering. He noticed there was a river dividing the part where he stood, with all the dead trees, and the other part, where he could see beautiful scenery. On the other side, it was a bright day, the trees were in full bloom, and he could hear in the distance music being played. He considered crossing for a moment, but a thought occurred to him and it gave him pause. _This looks like the place where the brothers met Death in that tale…_ he had barely finished the thought when a big skeletal figured materialized before him, covered in dark garments, torn at the edge, spikes tearing the back of the cloak it wore. "So…I finally meet you, Harry James…" its voice was a low monotone, and it leaned forward, as if to look him in the eyes, and Harry saw the empty blackness that was Death's gaze, and it unnerved him.

"I see my gifts have chosen well. I see many great deeds in your future…" it stated, and Harry couldn't hold the automated reply that came from his lips at that point. "Right. Cause I've been doing nothing with my life so far." He had just vanquished the most dangerous Dark Lord in the recent history, and Death said he was **still** to accomplish great things. Its reply was a humorless laugh, accompanied by a shake of the head. "You'll learn soon…that this Dark Lord of yours was the least of your problems." Before Harry could put his acquired and mastered sardonic tongue to work once more, Death lifted a hand, putting a stop to any movement he had planned. "We don't have much time here, so allow me to…as you humans say, cut to the chase, is it?" Harry realized it was a rhetorical question as the being continued as if he hadn't asked that at all. "The tale of the Three Brothers…a nice cover story for what I really had planned, isn't it? **Master of Death** …" He laughed sarcastically, shaking his head once more. "I am no one's **servant** , youngling…my artifacts, and in truth **I** have been searching through the ages for someone worthy of taking the mantle from me. I have been around for longer than I care to remember, I have seen the downfall of Gods…" at this Harry was unable to contain the question "Gods?" He asked, his eyes once more looking into the void that were the being's eyes. "Indeed. I have ended the Egyptian, Greek, Roman, Nordic pantheon among other Gods…I was there when it all began, and I will be there to close the door when all is gone." Harry didn't really want to know what he meant by taking the mantle. "But alas, I have become tired of my duty…after many a millennia, I devised a plan to get away from this…much like Atlas, who could only be rid of his burden by offering it to another, you now shall carry my responsibilities…" upon seeing a look cross Harry's face, the being sighed, evidently annoyed. "I don't oversee the passing of **every** soul, Harry James, I can simply tell when one's life is at an end, and if said person has found a way to cheat, prolonging a life that was to end. **Then** it's your duty to search such a person out and end their existence."

Harry was a little skeptical about it all, but he decided to play along. "Who says I want this?" No sooner he finished, a laugh escaped Death, this was darker, much more sinister than the ones before, where there was no humor; or the sarcastic one; and the being grinned at him, showing rows upon rows of sharp teeth. "You already accepted, Harry James, the day you picked up your father's heirloom…" if he wasn't so afraid of the being in front of him, Harry would have cursed at him. He had been played! Death had prepared the scenario so every descendant from the three Originals would be tested as soon as they picked up their heirloom. Apparently, given his luck, Harry had been chosen for whatever reason. "Tell, me, how **did** I get chosen anyway?" He asked, steadying himself with a few breaths. "It was quite easy, to be honest. You were both the strongest of the people touching the Cloak, as well as the one with the greatest destiny. I needed someone of importance, as you are more likely to be heard when needed, because while your job is to ensure people die when their time comes, you may save people from death, if their time is not yet come. And I needed someone powerful, because if you're to be Death, you must be unsurpassed." It stated, and after a moment, it knelt in front of Harry, head lowered. "Now, I give you your first task, Harry James…allow me to pass on, end my reign as Death, and begin your own…"

 **†** **Flashback Ends †**

His attention was taken from the memory when the AI's voice reached his ears "We have reached our destination Harry. Are you sure about this?" She spoke, in Luna's voice. It was weird, having one of his wives trapped in a machine. He didn't understand the specificities of it, as the geniuses in the relationship were his wives; and soon to be wives too, they; the first three, Harry, Hermione and Luna; had taken a liking to the polyamorous lifestyle they had developed; but the only one who had done this in order to fill Harry in on what had happened was Luna, and that was the reason he had grown…detached, of humanity.

 **†** **Flashback †**

He was finally close to going home. It had been so long since he last saw his loved ones that he was going insane with how much he missed them, and worried for them. He knew that, being his wives after the Ministry betrayed him wasn't going to be easy. Hell, being in anyway involved with Harry James Potter-Black; there were others, but those were his favorite ones; was dangerous for one's health. He looked down to the journal he'd been writing, about the story of how he'd been caught and decided to reread it _My family and I were able to avoid being caught for quite some time, but in the end, greed had won out and someone I thought a friend betrayed me for the payout for delivering me._

 _'They had sentenced me rather hastily, to be thrown into the Veil of Death. That is where things got complicated, because the Veil of_ _ **Death**_ _wasn't really designed to kill its master; yes I later learned that the original Death indeed created the Veil; but it's magics didn't recognize me as its creator, so it came down to this: The veil couldn't kill me because I was Death, and thus Immortal, but at the same time it didn't recognize me as its master. In its confusion of how to proceed, it eventually simply threw me back in time. A weird concept, this, but given who created it, and how powerful he must be, I just accepted he had the power to design an artifact with that power._

 _But the thing is, it didn't_ _ **just**_ _throw me back…no, that would be too easy, going back a few years. It threw me_ _ **all the fucking way back to the beginning.**_ _I can now literary say I was there at the beginning of everything. And there I met…the original. I don't know how long we spent together, conversing, but it made me realize one thing, as he threw me away in order for me not to_ _ **meddle**_ _in things I'm not supposed to. The Hallows didn't have the power to decide who their master would be; hell I think I was chosen from the day I was born, because, unknowingly,_ _ **I**_ _was the one who gave him the idea to trade places with me. But you know, something else I got to see was a whole different Death. He was young then, and he gave off a whole different feel. When he spoke it was a boisterous voice instead of the monotone whisper he heard, even the void in his eyes gave the feeling of something new, instead of the end. I mentioned he sent me away yes? Well, he did, in fact send me to the other side of the galaxy, where I was to simply_ _ **watch the events unfold**_ _and maybe learn something._

 _I have to say I was never good with orders…I did watch for quite some time, making use of the abilities he helped me master. Like being invisible, it was strange, now all I have to do is wish it, and_ _ **bam**_ _no one sees me, but while I was learning I could never really get it to work right. There were perks I'll never be able to acquire, because as he said "These are only for the Original, the God of Death, not for his disciple." One of said abilities was to foresee the future. He was able to tell everything that was going to happen from the moment he was born to the day he died with ease, which was how he recognized many things I told him about during our time together. Another of these abilities was the power to send people across space and time. Both happened to me, truthfully, first with the veil where I was thrown across Time and Space to get to the beginning of the Universe, and then again, after he finished teaching me what he could, he threw me across space so I didn't interfere in his job…he_ _ **did**_ _however, have a last lesson for me._

 _"_ _Watch everything that happens…learn to control yourself. I understand you enjoy saving others…as it's been called…_ _ **a saving people thing.**_ _Control it, or else you'll be complete shit at this." Just to let anyone reading know…I never learned to control that. I_ _ **did**_ _watch though, I saw the Leviathan race rise, and saw it fall…and I have to say,_ _ **what a fall**_ _it was. They created what we now know as_ _ **Reapers**_ _, or at least I've seen people call them that. There were other names too but I like this one better…anyway…I watched as the Reapers consumed the galaxy many times over, and every time, I would help the civilization to the best of my ability, only to understand, in the end, that it was actually their time to fall as they did. So I could do nothing, except see races rise and fall to the Reapers…until the Protheans came. I watched as the Protheans created an empire so far reaching I feared they would eventually reach Earth; but alas that was not the case; I saw their continuous resistance to the coming of the Reapers, their struggle with the impending destruction. But this time it was different, I_ _ **knew**_ _this race had not reached its final hour, so I assisted wherever I could, all the while being invisible to all. I ended many Reaper's lives, as they cheat death, utilizing the people they consumed; yes, a sentient machine is also in Death's_ _ **list**_ _; but in the end, as I saved one point, another fell, and it was like this until the whole of the Prothean race had either been destroyed or worse, indoctrinated._

 _After that I went after the Reapers of my own accord. I destroyed many of the machines, dwindling their numbers enough that the higher ranks requested a parley. "It's simple then, you wish to continue your existence, you leave me and any world I mark as under my protection alone." I said at the time, "how will we know you will keep your end of the bargain, creature?" I was offended at the time, but thinking back, they'd never seen anything like me so they most likely didn't know_ _ **what**_ _to call me but creature. "I'm a man of my word. Leave any world you see this" I formed a small green bubble, which I hoped they would think was a barrier, around a nearby rock for show "alone and we'll have no reason to engage in warfare again…believe me_ _ **you don't want to break this accord.**_ _" It's funny; I spent so much time with death I even speak like him at times. Anyway, after that I left, to continue watching over the remaining species of the galaxy. I saw the Asari begin to develop, I watched them discover and nurture the power of biotics…'_

"Reaching destination" the ship's VI drawled, and Harry tore his gaze from his journal, eyes quickly searching the closest window, to see his home world after such a long time…he felt a tear slowly slip from his eye, tracing his cheek. He had waited as long as he could, as he'd promised Death. He was not supposed to come back until after the point in which he'd been thrown away. It'd taken him longer than expect to return, as Death had forbidden the usage of his powers to go home, and he had to wait for the technology to advance enough to allow such a thing. In his mind, Harry grumbled _I doubt he_ _ **ever**_ _had to deal with this shit…fucking original_ _ **privileges.**_ It was now the year 2160 CE, according to the calendar he'd gotten from Aria, someone he was looking forward to introducing to his wives; mostly because he'd taken a liking to her and they were together already. It was interesting how they'd met, honestly, but he couldn't reminisce now, as he had finally arrived back at his home, Earth after millennia apart he would see them again, and he just couldn't wait for it to happen.

His ship had docked in London, and he rushed his way to Diagon Alley, standing in front of the tavern that once belonged to a friend, Tom. He looked to the Leaky Cauldron, seeing that the exterior had changed to accommodate the new era, he believed, and he walked inside, watching as all conversation stopped as he walked, eyes glued to him for the longest moment. He took that moment to take it all in, the other wizards in the tavern, noticing it was still mostly a Dark Ages styled place, with a few exceptions here and there, but he was intrigued to the fact these people were surprised to a newcomer, almost like they knew **exactly** how many passed through that place during the day. Deciding to leave that thought for another time, Harry walked to the counter and motioned for the owner to come closer.

"Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help but notice you lot seem rather surprised I showed up. Why is that?" He asked politely, a smile on his face. The tavern's owner regarded him with a critical eye for a moment before he grunted "The Ministry keeps tabs on how many magicals there are at any given moment, and they make sure we know our place. You could say we **knew** no one was supposed to come through that door today, all who were to passed through it had already done it. Sorry for the inconvenience, milord, but we really were surprised." That took Harry unprepared, and he couldn't hide the frown that marred his featured for but a moment, before he recomposed; he'd also noticed that man was not English, possessing an American accent. "I haven't been here in a while though, the way to the Alley is still the same yeah?" The man eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before nodding his head. "There's no code anymore though, since nowadays we're considered biotics rather than magicals, we don't even need to hide it, since all we need is some charms over the Alley and they can't see it anyway." Harry nodded, no longer paying attention to the man.

He walked the streets of the Alley, looking left and right, and movement there had diminished form when he was a kid, but if he wasn't mistaken the children would be at Hogwarts by now so only the adults were occupying it, maybe that was the reason why it felt so empty. He would have visited a few stores for the nostalgia, but preferred to continue on his way to Gringotts the magical bank that resided in the middle of the Alley. He was soon within the halls of Gringotts and with a few swift steps he was close to one of the many goblins working tirelessly. "I would like to check my account, please" he spoke nicely, even though he knew of their natural rudeness and dislike for him personally, because of his invasion long ago. "And just who are you, young one?" The goblin spoke, and Harry had to suppress the smirk that attempted to show itself. _Young one…heh, if you only knew…_ he smiled at the creature once more pulling a key from one of his pockets. "Harry James Potter. Here's my key." All movement had stopped within the bank and all the other employees had their heads turned his way, eyes wide in shock. It lasted but a moment, as the man nodded hastily and dropped from his spot, landing on the ground with a loud noise, and made a dash to a side door. Harry sniggered in amusement, but he did wonder what made the goblin react like that.

Minutes later the goblin came back, with a much older looking one at his tail, both talking in their language rather rapidly, if the alarmed tone they were using was any indication, they didn't expect Harry Potter to appear again in Gringotts. The older goblin looked up at him, dark eyes gleaming with…delight? "Master Potter! It's a pleasure to see you after these many years!" That voice, the way he presented himself…"Griphook?" Harry asked, looking down at the goblin incredulously. He was sure goblins had lower lifespans than humans, or at least that was what the many books in Hogwarts would lead them to believe. "Ah…you remember me, that makes this easier." He turned on his heels and began walking away, toward where Harry knew to be the cart leading to the vaults, and Harry had the impression he was supposed to follow, so he did. "After your departure, your wives made sure to maintain your families' finances well cared for, since they kept saying you would return to them one day, and they wanted to be prepared for such an event." He stopped next a lever, which he pulled in order to call a cart for their departure.

"That sounds like them…" he couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, and he looked to the goblin once more as they entered the cart. "Do you know what happened to them, Griphook?" The goblin had his back to Harry, but there was a silence after his question, it felt heavy, to the point he couldn't bear it for long, but before he pressed for an answer, the goblin spoke, in a much more subdued tone of voice, as though he was saddened having to deliver the news. "…you'll understand once you're in the vault, Master Potter." For some reason, the little cart seemed to be going a little too fast for his liking.

* * *

"Harry! Hermione wake up, Harry's here!" He had just gotten into his personal vault when Luna…well at least something that looked exactly like Luna recognized him, calling out to her sister wife excitedly. Harry heard a groan coming from the wall behind her and the painting, which so far only had a rather nice view of their house, was occupied with the image of his first love who looked rather annoyed at being woken.

"Mione…Luna?" He couldn't really believe his eyes, but more importantly he didn't want to believe the implications of these two artifacts behaving like his lovers did. "Wh…what happened?" He got closer to the Luna lookalike, eyes rummaging her form, noticing there were some telltale signs of her being a robotic…perhaps an android. "We died, that much is obvious." Luna said in a matter of fact tone that made Harry want to facepalm, but he resisted the urge, looking between the two of them for a moment, letting it sink in. "How…or…why would anyone kill you?" He saw Luna nod, eyes beaming with pride; was an android even supposed so show emotions?; while Hermione looked down, not meeting his gaze when he looked to her.

"Well, my dearest Harry…that's a bit of a story…"

* * *

AN: This is the rewrite I promised for Immortal Effect. I had a lot of things I wanted to fix on the original draft of the story, and this time I had months to redo sections of it, I think there were paragraphs I rewrote at least five times until I was satisfied, so yeah this time I'm a little more satisfied with the end result. I'm sorry to those who liked the original, but it felt too rushed, and not enough was explained about what was happening, why Harry felt the way he did.

That being said, the first three chapters will be on the background for the story, I hope you enjoy it \o oh, fair warning to people who don't like these things, next chapter there will be mention of rape, torture and mind-break. I don't like writing these, and in most stories I just mention them in order to show how the world around the characters is, but in this story, and in Kitsune Shogun, it will be necessary to show how the main character reacts to it, so while in this I won't detail as much as I did on the o mentioned story, there will still be mention...with a degree of detail. It'll be an important factor for Harry's hatred, and it'll have consequences later on.

Hermione and Luna are dead, neither of them are coming back, even though Luna will have a body of sorts, it's only her memories and her love for Harry showing, meaning that is the most emotion she'll show and that she'll be very lovey-dovey with him, she is mostly machine. Hermione is much like the portraits from Hogwarts, it's a charmed painting that has been infused (read taught) how to act and think like she would.

For now that is all I wanted to say about the story...oh...yes it'll still be a Harem, only at the moment only Aria and AndroidLuna are in, I'll be taking suggestions for it, since some of my choices may be unwelcome. It won't be massive, maybe, maybe 8. John Shepard will be with Tali because best couple ever, that's why. OC will be with Jack because I love her xD and guess what...Harry will eventually be a captain of his own ship, so like in my other stories, I'll give you guys the option of joining in on the fun. I plan on doing this whenever plausible because maybe a fantasy setting is not your style, maybe you want a sci-fi, maybe you will just want to be in the Anime/Book series...so get to profilin xD  
You may be asking "but what will you need you lazy ass?" which is a little insulting, but a good question!

Name

Age

Race (I'll even allow geth, but for those I'll look for a very well constructed bg)

Personality

Faction (Blue Sun, Merc, C-Sec...there's a plethora to choose from)

Appearance

Background

Specialization (all spec exsiting in the game are welcome)

Okay now I'm done, I promise '-'  
See ya \o


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter, Mass Effect or any other book/game referenced to in this story.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_ / _'Diary Narration'_

 **"Shouting"** / **Emphasized Word**

" _Alien Language"_

 **Chapter Two: Broken  
**

* * *

She launched into an explanation, about the years after he had been sent away from them, how Hermione pushed for a better relationship with the muggles, saying it could benefit both societies to mingle. It hadn't been until decades later when Hermione had finally been able to get through to the Ministry, and a program of sorts was born. First of course, there was a lot of debate on how to proceed with the integration of both societies into each other's routines. In the end, the Ministry had decided that the best way to do so would be with an announcement made public through one of the few parties that knew about their existence even before then, the muggle Ministry and the royal family.

It was a rocky start, with muggles being rather untrusting of wizards, and the reciprocation being true as well. It was a full century later when both societies had finally settled down and lived in peace together, learning to coexist. With the integration of magicals to muggle society, not long after the problems they had with technology were addressed, and that was where Luna had entered the narrative. She had become entranced with the things muggles had, and wanted to learn everything about it, so much so she ended up becoming the first witch incorporate technology with magic, and so far she had been the only witch to pursue the art of technomancy, a term she had created after a fictional specialization she learned of during her studies.

Everything was good, magicals and muggles lived in peace with each other; though she made a point to emphasize such a thing only happened in England, as far as either her or Hermione knew; one side helping the other when needed and wizards being now up to speed on technology, being able to safely utilize it, thanks to the advances made by muggles. She explained how she always found it amusing that with all their advancing technology, the most advanced synthetics were, at first, sex dolls. She had taken two of the more advanced ones, and began preparing for their transfer into the mechanic bodies, knowing full well their life would be at its end before he ever came back. They were both one hundred and nineteen years old, and expecting to live at least another hundred years due to their high magical powers, and that meant they simply looked to be at their late thirties even at such an age.

They were ready to make the transfer, having isolated themselves from the rest of the world for decades to make everyone believe they were dead. Luna, being herself, went first. She'd **uploaded** her brain into an AI. "One of the perks of being a technomancer" she had said to Hermione when questioned about it. She had, of course, left instructions on how the bushy haired woman could do the same once her own change was finalized. She had uploaded everything, her memories of him, her intellect…but at that point the technology didn't really support the full capacity of the human brain being turned into cybernetic information, the emotions didn't compute, as it were. The AI technology hadn't gotten far at that point, not in human science, the only type they were privy to. Luna went on to say she wouldn't bore him with the details, even though he was pretty sure she really mean it would just pass right over his head, the explanation of her uploading into an android, but she did say that at most what she could experience as far as human emotions went were her love for him and happiness, the rest she needed upgrades to the droid before being able to accommodate in her system.

At this point Harry asked about Hermione, why she hadn't done the same if both were planning this for at least a decade. The portrait took over at this point, explaining that before she could begin her own process, Griphook came to her; she'd asked to be informed of any development in the muggle-magical relationship; with the information of a test being run by some company or other with the approval of muggle government. They were testing how magic beings reacted to human biotics, and they wanted volunteers for this. The magical ministry had spread the news but hadn't presented any volunteers of their own, which made the populace reluctant, since if the ones they followed didn't have the confidence to send one of their own, why would they? It was understandable, and since her name still carried some weight due to the tremendous success her own experiment of muggle-magical integration, Hermione thought if she volunteered herself for this, others were sure to follow.

It was pretty innocent experimenting at first, testing if magical abilities were able to stop the biotic powers humans had developed **on accident.** Harry knew the answer to this already but allowed Hermione to continue. They couldn't, and Hermione had concluded that it was because their own powers derived from this biotic energy. That meant all magicals could potentially become biotics, but she didn't know the specifics of this ability, and the people running the tests, a company called Cerberus weren't exactly forthcoming with information.

Soon tests became more invasive, testing how compatible both powers were, and if integrating a magical's core in a biotic heightened their capabilities. Before they continued both android-Luna and portrait-Hermione got a solemn vow out of Harry that he wouldn't act out on anger; that wouldn't help anyone, especially not the magicals still alive; not with the humans having developed abilities that can potentially subdue their kind. He had a sinking feeling from it, unsure if he really wanted to hear the rest of the story, but like everything he'd done in his lifetime, he soldiered through, squaring his shoulders and giving his vow. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic I will not lash out against Cerberus, or humanity as a whole, after hearing the story my wives have to tell me. So mote it be." That had been a very specific vow they had him read, and he had conjured many scenarios behind it.

After the acceptance of said vow by magic, Hermione continued, her tone changing to a more subdued one.

"I created this portrait before leaving for the last time, and used a few mind charms in order for me to be able to remember everything that happened that came afterward, I was sure they were hiding their real reasons. But the prospect of learning more about these biotics of theirs was too enticing for me not to continue. At this point I was the only one left, since all the other participants dropped out of the project after the tests began getting more…intense so to speak.

I went back, sure that if this new test was successful, more would follow the lead and the other tests would be ignored. But I was **not** ready for what they had in store. I was captured the moment I got there, they imprisoned me with biotic-dampening cuffs, which meant, of course, they had gotten to the same conclusion I had, our powers shared many similarities.

I was kept on a bed, and they began injecting me with some substances, I firmly believe to increase my biotic capabilities, and then they had me…raped by their strongest biotic. There wasn't much chatting this time, but I did hear something about an Illusive Man wanting results no matter what. They announced my pregnancy after a couple of weeks…I died during childbirth, since they pretty much overloaded me with biotic-boosting medicine. We don't know what became of the children."

Harry stared at the portrait for a long time after that bit. That was the reason they got a solemn vow out of him? So he wouldn't hunt down the people who tormented her? He felt millennia of learning to control his emotions slipping away, smacked away from him from that one hit, the one that had hit closest to home. He endured everything to come back to them, to be with them again, and instead he ended up learning they were both dead; Hermione more so than Luna; and out of his reach? His eyes turned a light-blue color, the color of his biotic powers and he roared at the portrait, shattering it, and thus making the last piece of Hermione disappear. His attention turned to the android-Luna. "I endured so much, I watched so much destruction and death, all the while only the thought of returning to you kept me going. And now I learn that Hermione was killed by humans because they wanted stronger weapons…and you…I can't fault your logic, for all the longevity magic gives you you'd never live forever like I will. And there was no way you could know I had more than enough time to think up a ritual to bound your lives to mine."

He turned to where Hermione's portrait once was, his eyes returning to their emerald green. "I won't lash out…that has already cost me Hermione, the last bit of her I had. But I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my life and magic that I will **never** aid humans unless it's against the Reapers. So mote it be."

* * *

 **†** **Flashback Ends †**

That had been almost twenty years back, and after that Harry had taken upon himself to find his wife's children, and see what had become of them. He couldn't really blame the child for the father's sin, so he was going to pass judgement once he saw whatever became of it. He asked Aria to do some digging through her contacts for him, and he did some investigating of his own, going as far as finding the old Cerberus base they ran the tests in at the time. That had, obviously, proved useless since the place had been wiped clean. He did, however, learn that the Alliance military had torn the place apart and stopped Cerberus from continuing with their little project, taking any test subject still alive at the time, which meant Hermione's child, of course.

Aria had gotten a few reports from her contacts that said child was given to a military family, the Shepard family. He began his own tracking of said family, learning there were not one but two children, and he decided to begin tracking the two of them individually. One might have been a legitimate son of the two after all, and he didn't want to make the mistake of going after the wrong Shepard. That brought about something that really shocked him, the Shepard matriarch was sterile and that meant both were adopted, and likely Hermione's **twins**.

He walked out of his ship, having docked at a space station, where one of the children, the girl, was stationed. As he stepped out, he saw her talking to some of her colleagues. He saw Hermione's bushy hair, her awkwardness; at least at first; when near other humans, and her bright eyes, eager to learn. From a first look he was sure this girl would be as nerdy as her mother was. His initial plan was to tell both children the truth, to have them help him on his revenge against Cerberus. But that plan crashed and burned at seeing Hermione; or at least someone who resembled her so much; once more. That plan had been brought to existence by a broken heart, an angry soul…he couldn't do this to her child, no to her children.

One hand rose to his eyes, wiping the tears that he'd been unable to contain at seeing the ghost of his first and greatest love one more time. Unable to go through with even introducing himself, Harry simply turned his back and reentered his ship. "Take me to Aria, Luna. Please." He tuned her out even as she showered him in questions about why his voice sounded so broken, why he sounded like he was crying, and he simply walked to the captain's quarters, where he sat down, hid his face in his hands and roared, not in anger, but sadness and regret. Sadness for having lost his first love, and the regret over his reaction nearly twenty years ago, destroying the only thing that held a piece of her in this plane.

* * *

He left his ship, helmet in place once more, mostly to hide his face from Aria. There was one person he didn't want to see him like that, even though he had the utmost trust in her, he didn't want to seem weak to her. He'd spoken to Luna during the trip, being able to contain himself as they simply spoke. She always did have that effect on him, she'd use her interesting view of the world to help him even when he felt he didn't need any help dealing with things.

Once he'd docked, she uploaded herself back into her android body. He sometimes still laughed over the fact that even though she could have been a more advanced robot, able to do many other things, she stayed on her sex doll body, just because she wanted to still be able to experience being with him in that manner. It was amazing how advanced sex dolls had become on earth before their induction to the rest of the universe. By the point of the first contact war, Harry'd been able to upgrade Luna quite a few times, her **skin** now nearly human, her features undistinguishable from the day she was actually alive, even the hair seemed to be human. Not only that, but although the bot was completely unable to have children, they had been able to replicate a female's reproductive organ, make it sensitive, and make the droid recognize pleasure. The ingenuity of mankind for some things continued to astound him. They parted ways halfway there, as Luna went to his and Aria's home while he went to pay her a visit first, before he too would retire to his home. He needed a fucking rest.

He walked into Omega, his eyes scanning his surroundings quickly to see how his home had fared in his absence in recent weeks. He noticed that it was pretty much the same, the Blue Suns; a mercenary group that had taken residence in Omega; were doing their part in maintaining order, as he could see Jentha was keeping to her part of their bargain. He'd killed her boss, taking over the Blue Suns in that area. He allowed her to act as commanding officer most of the time, as he would be frequently away from Omega on business, but she answered to **him,** and as long as she remembered that, they wouldn't have much of a problem.

Harry made his way slowly to where Aria would be waiting, no doubt. He passed the people in Afterlife, his armor ensuring no one messed with him, as he was known as Aria's bodyguard while using said armor. It was a set of Collector technology armor. It was rare seeing anyone wearing one, because honestly it was unnerving. Although he knew how it was made, the fact that it was made to look as though it was made from collector **flesh** made people not want to wear it, which was just another reason for him to. The armor itself was mostly brown, the color of any collector drone, with designs on it made to look like the veins; or at least they looked very much like veins; one could see on their legs.

He walked in on Aria's **office** ; which was really just the VIP lounge of Afterlife; and stood next to the guards currently on duty, having seen that the woman was busy. "The Blood Pack already has new leader! No one's seen Alpha for **years**!" Despite himself, Harry chuckled at that, causing Aria to look his way, her eyes widening ever so slightly before she composed himself. The slip had been so quick he only caught it because he'd known her for centuries and the near imperceptible smile that played at her lips moments later had his heart soaring, he needed to see that…he looked to the Blood Pack member, a Vorcha who looked like he was about to try something stupid; not that Vorcha were a smart race to begin with; so he stepped forward, his biotics instinctively flaring as he lifted the alien from the floor, his eyes shining behind the helmet.

"The Blood Pack will remember their place, Vorcha, new leader or not. They answer to **Aria** , do you understand me?" His voice showed his was at the brink of losing control. He had bottled everything he felt at seeing Hermione's child deep within, hoping to catch Aria in a moment of leisure but instead he found this. The Blood Pack overthrowing the leader he'd appointed after he dealt with them, his eyes and ears in their ranks. Usually he'd try other means, but at the moment? He had no patience for it. "Let go, Harry." The Vorcha growled at him as Aria spoke, causing him to close his hands in a fist, the biotic power used to lift him compressing around, leaving him breathless. "I said let go!"

Aria knew something was wrong with him the moment he interrupted her meeting, but she was caught off-guard by his actions. He was usually the calm one between them, the voice of reason to her more brash moments. She watched as the Vorcha fell to the ground, falling on his hands and knees, coughing and taking big gulps of air as he looked at Harry with hatred. "Try me…please, try me –" "Out…all of you…except Harry…I need to…remind him who's in charge." Her command, as usual was answered quickly by her guards, and the Vorcha gave the closest his race could come to a smirk at Harry as he left. As everyone left, Aria pulled up her Omni-tool, activating a few protocols of her office, making it impenetrable; Harry's idea. He'd said there might be times where a meeting was too important for prying ears, and even she knew better than to deny there would be spies in Omega. The **blinds** as he'd called them ensured no one heard what went on inside, nor could anyone see what happened, given that the material used in the protective barrier was an opaque dark color.

She hesitated momentarily as he just stood there, not acknowledging her. She wasn't good with the mushy stuff, he was usually the one who initiated anything between them when out in public. How did she do this? How did she approach him now? She scowled at the realization that she didn't know **how** to comfort her love at a moment he needed her, but still, she decided she'd act as she usually did, maybe that would help him more than her trying to be gentle, so with a biotic pull, she took off his helmet. The sight under it gave her pause, however.

He stood there, watching her as he tried to control his breathing. His chest felt heavy, his eyes were unfocused. Harry dropped to his knees a moment later, and she was there to embrace him as he wept, Hermione's loss finally hitting home as he clung to Aria, his whole body shaking from the sobs he let out. He failed her when he wasn't there to protect her, he failed her again when he overreacted the way he did after hearing their story, and then he failed her yet again when he wanted to use her children as weapons because of his own personal grudge. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." At that moment he didn't feel like a millennium old all-powerful deity, he felt like a broken teenager all over again.

* * *

AN: Hey guys \o took a while I know...but I got some news that threw my mind on a loop...you'll see in a few stories the type of mood I was in...this is one of them of course. I promise there will be little drama after this intro is over...bear with it a few more chapters.

Anyway, I remember I used to answer reviews, so I'll be getting back to that from this point on, sorry I forgot '-' now the first thing I wanna say, before I answer that review directly is this: As I explained in some other story, the OCs are never going to be main characters. They'll take on a support role for Harry most of the time, or even be his enemy on a few occasions. My stories will continue being about Harry Potter / Naruto / Whatever else I decide to write about.

* * *

Okay Review-answering time!  
To the guest who said my stories are hard to read: I used to write in a way I was way more comfortable with, but people complained about that one too, said doing it this way would make it a better read. I might go back to my original style, since this is not the first complaint...I might make a poll on it, we'll see.

SaintMichael95: The OC is because I always wanted to be part of these worlds, this is my way of making that real. (I never hid the fact that OCs are basically self-inserts). Not that big of one, he'll be Harry's bodyguard, part of his crew when he becomes active on the fight against the Reapers. This is a Harry Potter story, centered around Harry Potter, don't worry...but I have to say man, it's FANfiction, which means made by fans, which means some people will insert OCs you don't like, I try giving all stories a chance personally. (I just don't like it when a person self inserts by being "reincarnated" into the MC, that takes the fun away imo)

Ragna: I'll take them into consideration '-' And I will be doing Andromeda, but that won't be for a while since...because Harry's immortal can actually **be** there during the events of Andromeda. I'll have to watch a walkthrough of it first though since I don't own a XBOX One or PS4 to actually play it =3

Comodo50: Don't worry, I'm withdrawing the OCs from this story, the applications I got were...yeah anyway...there'll just be the one this time around.

* * *

On that note, I AM withdrawing the applications from this story...the ones I **did** get were all over. I tried working with the applicants to sort them through but...yeah.

I'll be updating Into the Age of Dragons next, and after that I'll post a story I'm working on as a test of going back to my old writing style, using the format used where I live (it's pretty common and it's how I learned to make stories.) after that I'll post a poll to see which you prefer. The winner will be the format used from that point on, no refunds, no going back.

What else...I think about this story this is it...OH WAIT, The Conqueror! Of course, my favorite story, which I haven't updated in so long...anyway...I wanted to ask you guys: I'm currently posting 20 pages worth of content per chapter. That takes a while to write, and even longer given how my mind likes to wander to new projects without my consent. I have three chapters worth of content at the moment, if I lower the page count to 5 per chapter. So here is the question, what do you guys prefer...shorter chapters but faster updates, or maintain the current length and update it on its own time? I'll make a poll on my profile for that, see how that goes.

I thiiiink that's it...

See ya \o


	3. AN: Mother

I was trying to continue writing in spite of this but my mindset isn't good at the moment, I've been killing characters left right and center. Character's that weren't supposed to die are getting offed for no reason...so I decided to let you guys know.

...my mom's gotten worse lately...and today was...terrible for her, and by extension for me. I'm gonna take some time, help her get back to an acceptable level, because I just won't be able to concentrate on writing otherwise, and besides, family comes first, always.  
I just wanted to let you guys know, because I feel I owe you that much for putting up with me, through everything that's happened the past couple of years (the ones that've been here that long anyway. If there are any lol)

Till I get back, and I promise I will.

See ya.


End file.
